


[podfic] Improbable Reality

by growlery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hallucinations, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty recaptures John and leaves him trapped in a world of hallucinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Improbable Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Improbable Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160166) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Music is from Forever Lost by God is an Astronaut.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?16w57bs6i4z6r1t)  
mp3 / 48:20 / 44.2MB


End file.
